Ein Spatz im Supermarkt
by Cat Ballou
Summary: Zur Zeit häufen sich Stories, daß sich ein gewisser Piratencaptain in irgendwelche Gefilde verirrt und so arme unschuldige kleine FanfiktionLeserinnen verwrirt. Aber weiß eigentlich irgend jemand, was letztens in einem großen Supermarkt passierte?


**Autor: Ich - Kitty Ballou**

**Summary: Was einem passiert, wenn man einkaufen geht + jemanden trifft, den man nie zu treffen glauben würde??**

**Disclaimer: Mir gehört alles hier drin! ALLES!!! Mir gehört Marktkauf, ganz Marktkauf, überall! MIr gehören alle Schlemmerfilets der Welt, Captain Jack Sparrow ebenfalls + ich verdien Mijooooooooooooooooonen von Geldern mit dieser Schreiberei!!! Ach, was red ich: Mijaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarden!!! hysterisch lach + in Geld eintauch + um mich werf**

**Warnings: Nope!**

* * *

**  
**

Es war an einem Montagmorgen, als ich beim Anblick meines fast leeren Kühlschranks feststellte, dass ich dringend zum Einkaufen müsste. Und da es bei Marktkauf gerade eines meiner Lieblingsgerichte – Schlemmerfilet von Iglo mit Champignons – im Angebot gab, lag es natürlich nahe, dass ich mich dorthin auf den Weg machte. Und nachdem ich einige meiner Einkäufe in meinem Wagen verstaut hatte, steuerte ich die Fleischtheke an. Vor mir stand eine junge Frau mit ihrem Einkaufszettel. Sie verlangte hiervon drei Scheibchen Wurst, davon vier Scheibchen Wurst, dann noch 138 g von der besonders feinen Leberwurst, nein, 140 g wären zuviel, das könne man ja nicht aufessen... Verständlicherweise war ich innerhalb von Minuten dermaßen genervt, dass ich hätte schreien können. Zudem fuhr mir die Person hinter mir permanent in die Hacken, so dass ich schon drauf und dran war, mich umzudrehen und zu fragen, ob sie ein Foto von mir wolle und sich nur nicht trauen würde, mich anzusprechen. Und als ich kurz davor war, exakt das zu tun, tippte mich jemand auf die Schulter und ich drehte mich mit einem äußerst genervt klingenden „WAS DENN???" hastig um.

Der Typ, der mir gegenüber stand, zuckte mit dem Oberkörper zurück, seine Hände fuhren hoch und wedelten wild vor meiner Nase herum, eine Stimme plapperte irgendwas. Nur ich – ich stand wie angewurzelt und fragte mich gerade, ob ich noch schlafen und träumen würde! Okay, es gab solch irrsinnige Stories im Internet, die sich damit beschäftigten, wie es sein würde, wenn ein Captain Jack Sparrow urplötzlich neben einem im Schwimmbad oder im Riesenrad vom Wiener Prater neben einem auftauchen würde. Aber - Hey, seien wir doch mal ehrlich: Glaubt ihr daran, dass euch selbst so was mal passieren würde??? ICH nicht! Und dementsprechend entgeistert starrte ich dies Parade-Exemplar von einem Piratenkapitän nun auch fassungslos an und stotterte:

„Was, ähm... was... was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht!" lamentierte mein Gegenüber, während seine kohleummalten Augen weit aufgerissen waren, seine Goldzähne beim Sprechen abwechselnd aufblitzten und sein Blick unruhig zwischen Fleisch- und Käsetheke hin und her huschte. Seine Finger malten wilde Kreise in die Luft, während er vor mir stand und jetzt brabbelte:

„Ich fuhr so ein seltsames silbernes Ding hoch, jemand schubste mich hier lang und dann dachte ich, ich frag besser nach, wie ich wieder zurück komm!"

Ich zog erst einmal die Stirn kraus. Die Dame mit ihren 138 g Leberwurst war vergessen, ich konnte nur Jack anstarren.

„Ja, aber – aber was machst du hier... hier grad bei Marktkauf???"

„Beim Penny gefiel's mir nicht!" schmollte er mit vorgeworfenen Lippen und zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Das war alles so klein, viel zu wenig Freiheit für die Bananen und ich hab auch nicht das gefunden, was ich wollte!"

Okay. Ganz langsam. A) war das definitiv nicht die Antwort gewesen, die ich erwartet hatte. Und b) war das erst recht nicht die Antwort gewesen, die das Ganze hier einigermaßen logisch erklären würde. Also gab es nur noch Lösung C!

„Ähm... Jack?"

Mit einem leicht gezwungenen Lächeln schaute ich ihn an. Interessiert machte Jack große Augen, beugte sich etwas zu mir vor und erwiderte das Lächeln. Dabei bohrte sich sein erhobener Zeigefinger, an dem er einen Ring mit einem großen grünen Stein trug, fast in mein Ohr, als er erklärte:

„Es ist Captain – Jack Sparrow, klar soweit – Schätzchen??"

Gut. Das kannten wir ja auch schon! Der Herr legte gesteigerten Wert auf seinen Rang und Namen. Also räusperte ich mich.

„Captain Sparrow..."

Ich registrierte sein zufriedenen Grinsen und Nicken und fuhr unbeirrt fort:

„Was ich damit meinte, ist, wie Ihr überhaupt hier her kommt! Was hat Euch grad in dieses Kaff und gerade hier nach Marktkauf verschlagen, verdammt noch mal???"

„Das war Gibbs!" nickte Jack, während das nun beide wippenden Zeigefinger bestätigen.

„Ich sagte, wie müssen nach Backbord, er meinte Steuerbord. Wir haben eine Münze geworfen, er hat gewonnen. Und mit einem Mal las ich was von Leine und Mittellandkanal. Im Gegensatz zu ihm kann ich lesen, müsst Ihr wissen!" grinste er stolz.

Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Die Black Pearl hatte möglicherweise demzufolge Anker geworfen bei uns im MITTELLANDKANAL??????? Großartig, die Presse würde nichts Besseres zu tun haben, als sich nicht nur darauf zu stürzen, sondern auch auf Jack. Captain Jack Sparrow, korrigierte ich mich rasch im Stillen. Doch noch bevor ich ihn fragen konnte, was wir nun machen sollten, um ihn wieder dorthin zurück zu kriegen, wo er hin gehörte, zwinkerte er mir zu.

„Wie hast du das gemacht? Vorhin??"

„Was???"

Ich zuckte zusammen bei dieser unerwarteten Frage und fügte gleich noch hinzu:

„Und wieso hast du grad mich hier angesprochen?"

„Wegen vorhin!" nickte Jack mit großen Unschuldsaugen.

„Ich hab dich gesehen! Ich hab diesen großen Kasten da hinten in der Ecke gesehen. Eine alte Frau stieg hinein, die Kiste fuhr herunter, kam wieder hoch und eine junge Frau stieg aus. Das warst du. Und das war toll!" grinste er breit.

„Wenn ich da rein steig, komm ich dann auch jünger wieder raus?"

Er meinte den Fahrstuhl! Und ich musste mich anstrengen, um nicht breit zu grinsen. Wie süß, ein Captain Jack Sparrow, der sich wünschte, etwas jünger zu sein! Und es tat mir fast leid, seine Illusionen zerstören zu müssen.

„Nein, tut mir leid, das ist ein Irrtum und ziemlich schwer zu erklären!" versuchte ich ihn zu trösten. Doch schon winkte Jack wieder ab.

„Nicht so wild. Aber..."

Jetzt beugte er sich vertrauensvoll zu mir vor und raunte mir mit einem Blick, wie ich ihn nur zu gut vom Cockerspaniel einer Bekannten kannte, leise zu:

„Du wirst verstehen, dass ich mich hier sowieso etwas unwohl fühl. Möcht viel lieber zurück an Bord meines Schiffes. Hab nur keine Ahnung, wie ich da wieder hinkomm!"

Tja, Jack, mein Schatz, wenn das immer so einfach ginge, wie in manchen Fanfiktions, die ich schon gelesen hab, da wär das ganz einfach! schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Da wünschte man sich einfach, hier oder da zu sein, man schlief und erwachte und bemerkte, dass man alles nur geträumt hatte und meistens stellte sich dann zum Schluss heraus, dass alles eh nie wahr gewesen war und fand, wenn man wach wurde, nur eine gestohlene Blume auf dem Wohnzimmertisch, die Jack einem im Traum geschenkt hatte oder seinen Kompass auf dem Kopfkissen! Schwachsinn, so was, so etwas gab es nicht im realen Leben! Absoluter Blödsinn! Und mit diesem Gedanken etwas getröstet wandte ich mich nun mit einem tiefen Atemzug an Jack. Beim Anblick von seinem hoffnungsvollen Gesicht und diesen wunderschönen dunklen Augen, die mich jetzt so erwartungsvoll anstrahlten, fiel es mir zwar verdammt schwer, aber es ging nicht anders. Also holte ich nochmals tief Luft und erklärte rigoros:

„Jack?"

„Ja?"

Sein Strahlen wurde noch strahlender, ein kleiner scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte mein kleines verliebtes Herz, ich seufzte, schloß die Augen und erklärte jetzt so:

„Du bist nicht echt, nicht real, du bist nicht hier, nicht bei Marktkauf, du stehst nicht neben mir an der Fleischtheke und deine Pearl liegt auch nicht in unserem Mittellandkanal vor Anker. Klar soweit?"

„Ja, aber was darf's denn sein? Oder wollen Sie noch länger den Verkehr aufhalten?" schnarrte mich ein weibliche Stimme unfreundlich an. Erschrocken riss ich meine Augen auf. Die Dame mit der Leberwurst glotzte mich aus lila ummalten Augen an, als sei ich gerade irgendwo entsprungen, die Verkäuferin grinste unsicher, während sie mich fragend ansah und sie es wohl gewesen war, die mich eben angesprochen hatte. Und selbst der Mann hinter mir, der mir zuvor noch permanent in die Hacken gefahren war, schluckte sichtlich nervös und wieselte mit den Worten „Brauch doch nix von hier!" davon.

Und ich?? Ich schaute mich hastig um. Nichts. Kein Jack! Kein Captain Jack Sparrow! Sekundenlang hielt ich den Atem an. Mann, diese Tagträume wurden echt immer schlimmer! Also grinste ich nun nur verlegen die Verkäuferin an und gab ihr dann an, was ich an Wurst brauchte. Dann schob ich meinen Einkaufswagen langsam weiter und bis hinunter zur Kasse.

„13 an 27, wir haben hier einen B 54!" hörte ich gleich darauf die Stimme der Kassiererin in ihr Mikrofon rufen, als sie dabei war, meine Waren abzurechnen. Ich zuckte zusammen.

„Was?"

„Ja, hier ist ein Artikel, der nicht ausgezeichnet ist!" erklärte sie mir und hielt eben diesen besagten Artikel hoch. Ich schnappte entgeistert nach Luft. Sie hielt in ihrer Hand einen goldenen Ring mit einem grünen Stein...

ENDE


End file.
